This invention relates to a chock for blocking the movement of a wheel of a vehicle or trailer for preventing movement thereof More particularly this invention relates to a chock which may be simply and inexpensively manufactured.
It is generally know that it is quite dangerous to attempt to jack up one wheel of a vehicle for changing a tire or for repairs, and the emergency brake alone is not sufficient to prevent movement of the vehicle. Thus various chocks are available which recognize the need for a convenient way of blocking a wheel when one end of a vehicle is raised. Exemplary chocks are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,521,539 to Richardson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,851,127 to Smith, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,241 to Hale. These patents show chock designs where the weight of the vehicle prevents the chock from slipping and also prevents tampering of the chock while unattended such as by children removing the chock.
Such chocks are complicatedly fabricated from metal and have substantial disadvantages. Fabricating metal is expensive and the designs are complex thus the cost of the chocks is high. Therefore there is reluctance by the consumer to purchase these chocks because of price.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a chock which in inexpensive to manufacture.
It is another object of the invention to provide a chock which can be simply and inexpensively manufactured by modern plastic molding techniques.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a chock which is easy to use and which will securely hold the wheel and will not readily slip.